Teenage Dreams
by I-survived-life
Summary: When you're in Hogwarts for seven years of your life, you don't really know what it's like to be out on your own in the real world. It can be a real shock to find out that you have to make your own food and you have bills to pay. The adult world was not meant for Lucy and Lorcan.


Like all teenagers entering adulthood, Lucy Weasley thought that she was ready for the adult world and to live on her own, and make her own money. Except she was sharing a flat with Lorcan, and she worked at the post office and got paid barely anything.

But her mother didn't know that, and if Lucy had it her way, she never would.

Yes, Audrey Weasley was sad to see her little girl leave, and she basically washed all of Lucy's clothes with her tears, but she knew that she had to let her little baby girl go. She knew that it was time for Lucy to go out into the world and make her dreams come true. They certainly weren't going to be coming true with how much the post office was paying Lucy, that's for sure.

For someone who had lived in one room her entire life, Lucy had a lot, and I mean _a lot,_ of stuff to pack. No one in her family had realized just how much stuff Lucy had hidden in her room or how many places there was to hide things. Then again, no one in her family had set foot in her room before the day that she started packing.

"Lucy, what is this?" Molly asked, holding out a plastic bag with a moldy burrito in it and a disgusted look on her face. While Lucy's room was a pigsty, Molly's room was, and always would be, neat, obsessively neat.

"My burrito from third year! You know I've been looking for this for ages," Lucy said, snatching the bag away from her sister –who rushed out to the balcony to get some fresh air– and held it up to her eyes. Time did not do good things to food, especially burritos.

"I had no idea that your room was this filthy," Molly said, as she stepped back into the room. She looked around at all of the clothes scattered everywhere, and the books sitting in places that they shouldn't have been in, and fought the urge to clean everything up.

"Well, that's because _you've_ never set foot in my room before," Lucy replied, taping another box shut and levitating it out of her bedroom and downstairs. It hit Percy on the head yet again –and because this seemed to be his response every time he was attacked by heavy boxes– he yelled out "Ow!"

"That's because you threatened me with death," Molly retorted, and dragged out a suitcase instead of Lucy's trunk. No one in their right mind would want to drag that monster of a thing around.

"What is that?" Lucy asked, her sister quizzically. It looked similar to her trunk and it felt a little bit like her trunk, yet it was completely different and alien to her. She'd never seen anything like this before. Was this something new in the Wizarding World that only Molly had access to?

"This, my dearest Lucy, is a replica of your school trunk except, unlike your school trunk, this is not a torture device," Molly said, holding out the suitcase for Lucy to inspect. The thing had been sitting in her closet since fourth year but because Lucy was Lucy, and often didn't pay attention to the things, around her, she hadn't noticed.

"That isn't my school trunk," Lucy said, frowning down at the futuristic-looking contraption before her. Molly rolled her eyes in exasperation and began to explain to Lucy that no, it wasn't her school trunk but it was very close to it.

"This carries your clothes, shoes, books and anything else you can fit into it, your trunk does the exact same thing. The only difference is that this suitcase has wheels on the bottom and a handle on the top," Molly said, indicating to the wheels that were indeed on the bottom, and the handle that she was holding on to. "The difference between your trunk and this is that you don't have to drag a suitcase, and you don't have to carry it, you can just roll it behind you."

Lucy grabbed the handle sticking out from a small pocket at the top of the suitcase and watched the wheels as it moved this thing that held things back and forth. While Lucy was busy playing with the suitcase, Molly took the opportunity to wave her wand around her sister's room and send everything packing into boxes. Lucy had insisted on packing everything by hand and absolutely refused to let anyone pack anything by magic. No one knew why she wanted to do things the hard way, but no one questioned it because it was Lucy after all.

Molly took the opportunity to make things put themselves away without Lucy noticing. It was a lot easier to do than it sounds because Lucy didn't notice at all that, little by little, her room was getting tidier and emptier. Finally tired with playing with the suitcase, Lucy pushed it into a corner and turned to face her sister who promptly stopped all of the objects from flying around her sister's room and put her wand away.

Lucy looked around in surprise, she could've sworn that there'd been more things littered around the room and there definitely weren't that many packed boxes before just waiting to be brought downstairs. Maybe she and Molly had been packing faster than she had thought that they were. Lucy shrugged and made to grab for more cardboard that she could fold into a box.

She started to pack away her books from her bookshelf, one by one, each of them placed and stacked carefully in the box. While Lucy had her back turned, Molly had unzipped the suitcase, and keeping an eye on her sister, waved her wand causing the clothes in Lucy's closet to start folding themselves at rapid speed. Things went on like this for nearly an hour, Lucy packed things the muggle way while Molly did everything by magic when Lucy wasn't looking. Every time that it looked as if they had made progress in packing things, more of Lucy's hidden treasures would be found.

"Alright, that's it, I can't do this anymore. There is just too much stuff hidden in here for me to spend an entire day organizing and packing it all away. We're going to have to do this by magic otherwise I might just go insane," Lucy announced, dropping the picture frame that she'd been about to put away on her bare mattress. Molly gave a sigh of relief, threw her arms in the air and cried, "Hallelujah!"

"No need to sound so happy about me admitting defeat," Lucy muttered.

Everyone in her family was looking forward to Lucy finishing with her packing. It was all driving them insane and Audrey was beginning to fear that Percy would end up with a concussion if he didn't watch out for those flying boxes. Lucy never thought that she would say this, but she wanted the packing to be over as well, she hadn't realized exactly how much stuff she had hoarded over the years until now.

**Meanwhile, in the Scamander household**

"Lorcan, are you packed yet?" Luna Scamander yelled up the stairs at her son. While Lucy's room was, quite literally, overflowing with furniture and other objects, Lorcan's room was quite bare. There were very few things that he had kept throughout his Hogwarts years. The things he had kept were mostly just things that Lucy had given to him as presents or souvenirs of the things that they had seen and done together. Everything else that wasn't from relatives, family, or close friends was deemed useless if he didn't like it and thrown away so that there was room for other things.

There were the objects that his mum sometimes lost, and for some reason, always ended up in his room and then there the books that his dad always forgot to take with him after he finished talking to Lorcan about something. And then there was his twin Lysander who kept _taking_ his stuff instead of leaving something behind. He'd tried just about everything to keep Lysander out specifically (which was admittedly very little because no one had invented spells that specific yet) but somehow, his twin always got around them.

Lorcan's room was Lysander's home within his home. He spent more time in his brother's room than in his own and no one seemed to be able to get him to change that. It made no sense either because Lysander's room had just about everything that a teenager could ask for while Lorcan's didn't.

"Yeah mum, I'm just about finished packing," Lorcan yelled back. It was a complete lie as well; nothing was really packed because Lysander had happened. He marched over to his brother who was munching on some crisps while flipping through one of his books and snatched the bag away from him. It was bad enough that he'd caught Lysander looking through his packed clothes with dirty fingers, but now he was defiling his books. Thank God he was moving in with Lucy.

"Do you mind?" Lorcan snapped at his brother, who looked up from the book he was currently reading to give his twin a cheery smile.

"What, staying in your room even longer? Not at all, thanks for offering," and without waiting for a response, Lysander turned back to the book sitting in his lap. Logically, Lorcan should've been finished packing his few possessions by noon, but because his brother was "helping" him out, it was now nearing midnight and he still wasn't finished putting anything away. If someone didn't get Lysander out of his room he was going to get his mattress and hit him with it until he decided to get out of Lorcan's room. This was getting ridiculous.

Compared to the rest of his family, Lorcan seemed boring, strict and stubborn about having things done his own way. That wasn't Lorcan at all, his family just sometimes irritated him to absolutely no end so he had to turn into the parent and set down some rules. That was only around his family however, in reality he'd almost gotten fired from the Department of Magical Games and Sports for playing too many pranks on his coworkers.

Lorcan sighed as yet another box was opened again and his brother started looking for something else that he didn't understand why he needed at this very moment. Throwing himself on his bed he let out a sigh and listened to Lysander walking around his room messing up everything that he had worked all day to pack and repack. He gave up, he absolutely gave up.

There wasn't enough silver or gold in the world that could be used to bribe Lorcan into fixing his mess of a room. All he wanted to do was sleep, who cared if nothing was packed; he'd just Apparate everything as it was to his new flat and fix it when he got there. Maybe he'd ask his mum to help; she'd been offering her help to him since he'd announced that he was moving out. She'd be happy to help her baby boy with one final thing before he left and didn't her anymore.

Lorcan rolled off of his bed and towards Lysander and stopped at his twin's feet.

"Lysander, would you please leave my room, I want to go to sleep."

"Do you need me to roll you back onto your bed?"

"No, I'm good here."

"Alrighty then, sleep tight bro."

Lorcan sighed in relief as his brother left his room and relaxed. He closed his eyes and was about to drift off into a deep sleep when his brother poked his head back into his room and asked, "Hey, do you mind if I borrow another book of yours?"

"GET OUT!"

"I'll take that as a no then," with a flick of his wand, Lorcan shut the door in his brother's face and locked it. He could hear Lysander let out an indignant "OW!" as he nose was smashed in by the door. That's what he got for not leaving Lorcan alone.

_One more night, that's all you have to spend, just one more night and then you can move into your new flat where there is no family with no idea of privacy_ Lorcan thought to himself over and over. Pretty soon he started to believe it and fell asleep thinking that he would finally be living in a flat with his best mate, who wouldn't bother him and wouldn't constantly touch his stuff.

Unfortunately for Lorcan, Lucy was going to do exactly what he had just convinced himself wouldn't happen.

* * *

**A/N : **So I started another story because I'm cool like that and it's a bit different from what I usually write. I am looking forward to writing this however and expect updates in a couple of months! Let me know what you think of it and thanks for reading!


End file.
